lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jacob
| Última=N/A | Nombre=Jacob | Edad=Desconocida | AKA="Él" | Lugar=Desconocido | Profesión=Desconocida | Estado=Vivo | Actor= | T3=Yes }} Jacob, anteriormente conocido como "Él", es el aparente líder de los Otros y la persona de la que Ben recibe órdenes. De acuerdo con Ben, nadie excepto él habla con Jacob, y nadie más sabe dónde está. Vive en una austera cabaña en lo más profundo de la selva, rodeada por un perímetro de ceniza volcánica. La mayoría de los detalles sobre Jacob son actualmente desconocidos. Primer encuentro Ben llevó a Locke a ver a Jacob en , conduciéndole a una ruinosa cabaña en la profundidad de la selva. Ben se mostró al principio reacio a hacer esto, diciendo que Jacob no es alguien a quien se visita; sino alguien que te llama a visitarle. Dentro de la cabaña encontraron una silla aparentemente vacía junto a una mesa. Ben presentó al invisible ocupante de la silla como Jacob. Locke no se creyó que ahí hubiera alguien, pese a que Ben parecía estar teniendo una agitada discusión con Jacob. Pero cuando Locke se dio la vuelta para marcharse, oyó una voz grave susurrando "Ayúdame." Locke se dio la vuelta y le preguntó a Ben qué acababa de decir, pero éste dijo que no había dicho nada, de manera que Locke encendió la linterna y le enfocó mientras le volvió a preguntar qué había dicho. En el momento en que se dispuso a repetir el mensaje, toda la cabaña se sacudió. Objetos volaron por las paredes y Ben, que pidió a Jacob que parase, fue lanzado contra una pared. En ese momento, Locke pudo ver brevemente la imagen de un hombre mayor, Jacob, sentado en la silla donde antes no veía a nadie, así como el primer plano de uno de sus ojos. Menciones * Su nombre fue revelado por primera vez por Danny Pickett en . Según Danny, Jack "ni siquiera estaba en la lista de Jacob." * En , cuando Tom dijo "¿Qué crees que dirá cuando lo averigüe?", lo que implica que "Él" está por encima de Tom y Ethan Rom en la jerarquía de los Otros. * Ben dice en : "Si te hablo sobre ellos, no sabes lo que me hará". Cuando Sayid le amenaza, Ben chilla: "¡Me matará!", a lo que Sayid responde: "¡Yo te mataré!". Como Ben sigue sin decir nada, podemos deducir que prefiere morir antes que decepcionarle. En , Ben dice que "'Él' es un gran hombre, un hombre brillante, pero no es un hombre piadoso", y que lo mataría por fallar en su misión. * Fue nombrado por Mikhail Bakunin en . Bakunin dijo: "El hombre que me trajo aquí, el que nos trajo a todos aquí... Es un hombre magnífico". * Ben le dijo a Juliet que Jacob curaría el cáncer de Rachel si se quedaba en la Isla. * El nombre "Jacob" también se puede ver en el vídeo del Cuarto 23 que obligaban a ver a Karl. Había un rótulo que decía "Dios te ama como amó a Jacob". * Se confirmó que Jacob era "Él" en el Podcast Oficial del 20 de marzo de 2007. * Ben llevó a Locke a ver a Jacob en . Cuando ambos estaban frente a Jacob, Ben dijo "Querías saber los secretos de la Isla, bien, aquí están. Este es el hombre que puede responder cada..." * Ben afirmó que Jacob había cambiado el plan, diciendo que debían atacar el campamento de la playa y secuestrar a las embarazadas una noche antes *Ben expliac a Juliet que Jacob quería que Walt fuese llevado al Cuarto 23. Apariencia y voz de Jacob *Si pasas lentamente la escena, puedes evr claramente la imagen de Jacob y un misterioso ojo. (Jacob a cámara lenta) *Jacob fue interpretado por el encargado de material de producción Rob Kyker para la filmación de este episodio. No es extraño que miembros del equipo de producción participen en pequeños papeles de fondo en la serie, véase Archie Ahuna y Michael Gilday. *La voz de Jacob esta confirmada como la de Carlton Cuse. Nombre *'Jacob' es de origen hebreo y significa Sujeto por los talones. Trivia Trivia * Kelvin y Desmond también se refirieron a una persona sin revelar como "Él", alguien identificado si respondía acertadamente al código del chiste del muñeco de nieve. * Jacob es el segundo nombre de Jeffrey Jacob Abrams (J.J. Abrams). * Jacob Roggeveen era el nombre del explorador holandés que descubrió la Isla de Pascua en el Pacífico sur. * La supuesta capacidad de Jacob de curar el cáncer recuerda a la situación con Isaac de Uluru y el cáncer de Rose. *''Jacob's Hands'', a book by Aldous Huxley about a man called Jacob who can heal animals and humans with his hands. NB: Aldous Huxley worked with the real Richard Alpert at Harvard University studying psychedelic drugs. * Cuando Ben es arrojado contra la pared por Jacob, se puede ver un destello de luz sobre el pecho de Ben, parecido al destello visto por Kate y Juliet cuando se escondñian del monstruo. Esto puede apoyar la especulación de que Jacob y el Monstruo son el mismo ser. ** Este destello puede ser, no obstante, el de la linterna de Locke. Referencias bíblicas * Jacob se traduce literalmente en hebreo como "sujeta el talón", y es un juego de palabras que significa "estafador". Su madre, Rebekah, le llamó así porque, mientras su hermano gemelo (Esau) nacía en primer lugar, Jacob salió agarrado a su talón. ** Esau fue favorecido por su padre Isaac pero Jacob fue favorecido por su madre. ** Esau era el primogénito, pero Jacob le engañó para que le vendiera sus derechos de primogénito. ** Jacob imitó a Esau para ganar una bendición que Isaac tenía reservada para Esau. ** Esau era un amante de la naturaleza, un cazador, mientras que Jacob era estudioso y reservado. ** Jacob tuvo doce hijos, uno de los cuales se llamó Benjamin. Jacob era el patriarca de lo que se convirtió en las doce Tribus de Israel, gente especial elegida por Dios para "mantenerlos aparte". ** Esau se casó con una mujer de fuera de su pueblo y fundo el reino de Edom (actual Israel sudoeste). * Jacob tuvo la visión de una "Escalera al Cielo" (descrito en el libro del Génesis). ** Según las enseñanzas judías en el Midrash, la escalera significa el exilio que sufrirá el pueblo judío antes de la llegada del Mesías. El último escalón de la escalera está supuestamente vigilado por una visión de Esau y representa a Edom, del que Dios asegura que será destruido por Jacob en el Fin de los Días. * Según el Libro de Malachi, Dios "amaba a Jacob pero odiaba a su hermano Esau" (Malachi 1:1-3). Es la única vez que Dios dice que ama a alguien específico en los libros hebreos. * A Jacob se le dio luego el nombre de "Israel". * A Jacob le hicieron creer que su hijo favorito, Joseph, estaba muerto después de que sus hermanos lo vendieran como esclavo. Cuando los hermanos fueron a Egipto, Joseph denunció a su hermano Benjamin por un crimen que no había cometido, y reveló su verdadera identidad a sus hermanos y exigió que llevaran a Jacob a Egipto. Sólo así supo Jacob que Joseph seguía vivo. * Jacob se convirtió en el "padre de una nación" a través de sus 12 hijos (claramente un hombre fértil). Los Otros y Mittelos Bioscience parecen estar investigando algo relacionado con la fertilidad. Alvar Hanso dice en www.TheHansoFoundation.org que el objetivo de la fundación es "traer el renacimiento a una tierra y a unas personas que mueren". * Jacob es un antepasado de Aaron (hermano mayor de Moisés). * Jacob es la primera persona en la Biblia que se refiere a Dios como pastor. * Jacob amó a Rachel, hija de Laban. ** Trabajó siete años para ganarse su mano en matrimonio, pero Laban le engañó y le hizo casarse con Leah, la hermana de Rachel, que él despreciaba. Tuvo que trabajar otros siete años para conseguir casarse con Rachel. ** Rachel era aparentemente estéril, pero luego dio a luz sorprendentemente a Joseph y a Benjamin después de años de intentar quedarse embarazada. Muró dando a luz a Benjamin. ** Benjamin tuvo once hermanos, pero sólo uno era del mismo padre y misma madre que él, Joseph, que era el favorito de Jacob. * En la historia judía, los mujeres y los niños de la tribu de Benjamin fueron asesinados, y los miembros que sobrevivieron no pudieron procrear nunca más. La resolución que tomaron fue matar a todos los hombre de otra tribu y quedarse con sus mujeres y niños. Igual que los Otros se han estado llevando a las mujeres y a los niños del vuelo 815. Preguntas sin responder * ¿Existe en realidad, o es sólo un montaje de Ben? * ¿Cuál es la naturaleza de Jacob? * Si es real, ¿por qué era invisible a Locke? * ¿Qué significa la cita "Dios te ama como amó a Jacob" vista en el Cuarto 23? * ¿Qué clase de poderes tiene? ¿Cómo puede mover objetos? * ¿Cómo pudo curar el cáncer de Rachel, si es que lo hizo? * ¿Es uno de los personajes que ya conocemos? * ¿Es el responsable de, o ejerce algún tipo de control sobre los susurros? * ¿Por qué le dijo "Ayúdame" a Locke? * ¿Por qué Locke sólo oyó a Jacob cuando estaba a punto de irse? ¿Por qué no oyó la conversación inicial de Ben y Jacob? * ¿Por qué a Jacob le desagrada la tecnología? * ¿Por qué todos los Otros creen tan ciegamente en Jacob si nunca le han visto o han hablado con él? * ¿Cómo "convoca" Jacob a Ben? Category:Los Otros Category:Personajes No Vistos Category:Personajes Category:Sin Resolver